El Dolor de tu Presencia
by Guishe
Summary: Hermione se enamora de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, pero debe reprimir sus sentimientos por su MEJOR AMIGA GINNY. No sabe que hacer para no sentir lo que siente.. y mas cuando debe pasar tres dias junto a èl. ¿que pasara?
1. El Pedido

Hola... bueno aqui les traigo una nueva historia de mi autoria... me encanto hacerla y espero que lo disfruten

recuerden que todos los personajes pertenecen a JK.ROWLING...

y bueno..espero que lo disfruten...aclaro...el fic lo tengo terminado pero por cuestiones de tiempo lo ire subiendo de a poco...

espero que les guste

Guishe

* * *

EL DOLOR DE TU PRESENCIA

Fic de Hermione/ Harry/Ginny

Era un día de invierno, la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las ventana de mi cuarto. El silencio se rompía con el ruido de las gotas al caer sobre el suelo. El viento era fuerte.

Allí estaba yo, mirando tras los cristales el fuerte chaparrón. La soledad invadía mi alma con un escalofrío. Me arropé con una manta.

Quería sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío y no lo encontraba.

Me pregunté que dónde estabas, no conseguía verte ni encontrarte. Me pregunté que dónde te habías ido, quería tenerte a mi lado y era un imposible … ya habías partido.

Me puse a buscar entre mis recuerdos, mientras continué ojeando el triste paisaje que desencadenó la tormenta.

Mirando el ultimo relámpago caer, agarre fuertemente la manta y me senté en un mullido sillón frente a el fuego de la chimenea. Saque mi pequeño diario, mi compañero, mi confidente. Todo estaba allí, mi vida entera, sin el no seria nada, el me consuela.

Volví a mirar la ventana y pareciera que el cielo reflejaba lo que mi corazón sentía y comencé a escribir.

Querido diario:

Hoy me puse a pensar... a pensar en todo lo que pienso y analizo siempre... y me di cuenta... de muchas cosas, que pensé que nunca me iban a interesar.

Hoy pude darme cuenta, que todos mis cuestionamientos, fueron en base a un hecho, a algo que debíamos destruir, a un ser despiadado y solo mis cuestionamientos se basaban en la forma de derribar a Lord Voldemort, pero ahora una vez hecho el trabajo, después de tantos años desde aquel día mis cuestionamientos siguieron pero ahora con respecto a mi destino, la suerte, la vida en si. Pero nunca el AMOR fue un misterio para mi... nunca me puse a analizar ese dichoso sentimiento, y la verdad da mucho para hablar, para analizar y mucho para cuestionar.., sinceramente... no entiendo porque nunca fue la gran cosa para mi... hay veces que presiento, que por ser así como soy.. Me paso lo que me paso, estoy sufriendo por todo lo que no quise sufrir antes ...

Si hoy escribo esto, es porque pienso en él... pienso en todo lo que pude haber hecho y no hice.. y no hice por miedo.. A perder su amistad, ella era mi hermana, mi hermana del corazón, la persona que mas admiraba en esta vida, tan decidida ... por miedo a lo que pueda llegar a pasar dentro tuyo y no quieras decirme... pienso en vos, y por momentos soy feliz, recuerdo cosas, charlas, sonrisas, peleas... y soy feliz.. pero otras tantas.. me siento mal, sola, con un vacío interno que me gustaría rellenar... pensar en vos, muchas veces es masoquismo puro... pero no voy a negar que me gusta... me gusta pensar que te tengo pero a la vez no.. me gusta saber que me quieres... pero tal vez no de la misma forma q yo a vos..

Diario mió, Quería decirte, a ti, que sabes guardar los secretos, que te has vuelto mi amigo incondicional … que cada día que pasa lo deseo más. Cada minuto que paso junto a él es un suplicio. Cada vez me cuesta más controlar mis ansias de amarlo. Lo deseo, lo quiero, la lujuria se apodera de mi ser, lo siento tan cerca de mí... Sueño con él a todas horas y no hay ni un instante en el que deje de estar en mi pensamiento.

Me estoy derrumbando poco a poco. Es insoportable esta cruz que llevo conmigo desde el día en el que lo conocí.

Reímos juntos, charlamos, bromeamos... pero jamás sabrá lo que mi mente y mi corazón sienten verdaderamente por él.

Querido diario, si supieras las ganas que tengo de besar su boca y de sentir que sus brazos acarician todo mi cuerpo, sentir que su aliento está tan cerca de mis labios que se confunde con el mío …

Querido diario, sólo a tú puedes saber esto que siento, ya que jamás sentiré nuevamente su cuerpo, nunca mas me extasiare mi boca con la miel de sus labios y no volveré nunca a disfrutar del olor de su piel. Él pertenece a otra persona.

°° FLASH BACK °°

- Hermione!! Ven … jaja … cuidado!!! - Gritaba Harry corriendo de un lado a otro con bolas de nieve. Sonreía muy feliz, ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Lord Voldemort había sido vencido por nosotros. Venia hacia mi con expresión muy alegre, y me comenzó a tirar nieve y yo riendo salí corriendo y el me persiguió y caímos, reímos y disfrutamos.

La verdad que mi vida a su lado había cambiado, éramos amigos y eso era lo que mas pena me daba, desde que lo había visto mis sueños y anhelos habían estado en él, pero no podía, no era correcto.

Cada día soportaba menos velo alado de Ginny … y mas aun sabiendo que ella era mi amiga.

- Hermione - decía Ginny sentandose alado mió en el blanco suelo donde me encontraba apreciando el paisaje.

- Que pasa Gin ? - le pregunte mirándola.

- No sabes - me dijo regalándome una sonrisa - me he dado cuenta de algo.

- de que? - le pregunte

- de lo mas hermoso del mundo, cuando todo acabo, volvieron mis esperanzas de volver con Harry, sabes, y eso me ponía muy contenta, pero hubo un tiempo en que temí haberlo perdido para siempre, fue algo entupido en realidad - me dijo sonriendo mas aun. - me ha dicho que me quiere.

- Que bien Gin .. - dije y mi alma se cayo a mis pies, no era que no me ponía contenta con que ella estuviera feliz con el hombre que mas amaba pero mis sentimientos me jugaban en contra, no podía evitarlo. - pero me dijiste que te habías dado cuenta de algo.

- Ah si, es que mira, se que me he comportado como una idiota y todo eso, con respecto a Harry, es decir, yo intentaba que todo esto no me afectara, porque verdaderamente me duele, pero con esto que me ha dicho me he dado cuenta que aun tengo esperanzas, esperanzas de poder estar con él, de ser verdaderamente feliz a su lado. - me dijo y note un brillo especial en sus ojos, y los míos se empañaron. - Que te pasa Herms?

- Nada Gin - dije refregando mis ojos - es la emoción ... si eso es, la emoción de que tengas aun esperanzas.

- Que bien Herms, porque necesito tu ayuda - dijo Ginny con una mirada que me hizo pensar que nada bueno se avesinaba

- Mi ayuda ? Para que? - dije temiendo de las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

- Es que se me ha acurrido algo, para poder conquistarlo nuevamente a Harry, para poder estar con él, lo amo tanto Hermione, no me puedes dejar sola en esto, necesito de tu ayuda.

- No .. No creo que pueda Gin - le dije no porque no pudiera ayudarla sino porque con ello se me iria el corazon.

- Vamos Herms eres mi mejor amiga, no me puedes avandonar ahora, te necesito - dijo Gin mirandome con una mirada con la cual ella siempre usaba cuando queria conseguir algo, era una mirada tierna pero a la vez triste.

- Esta bien Gin, a ver que se te ha ocurrido.

- Una fiesta de disfraces para su cumple!! - dijo levantándose súbitamente y comenzando a bailar.

- A no, eso no … estas loca verdad? - le dije.

- Oh! Vamos Herms! Será divertido! - me dijo ella mientras seguía bailando - imagínate, todos con disfraces disfrutando, bailando y será el momento perfecto!- dijo muy ilusionada.

- Esta bien Gin, todo por ti … - dije sin mas remedio, sabia que no podría hacer nada, cuando a ella se le cruzaba una idea no había nada que la detuviera. - pero que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

- Es que sola no podría organizarla, tu sabes, necesito alguien que lo mantenga alejado hasta que este todo listo, no quiero que sospeche nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa para él... mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños y tu eres muy amiga de Harry, no sospechara si lo invitas a pasar unos días contigo.

- NO … no me puedes pedir eso .. No Gin .. Por favor - le rogaba, no quería pasar mas tiempo con él … no con él.

- Vamos Herms, que pasa estas peleada? - me miro con cara de reproche - porque si es eso es un buen momento para limar perezas no te parece? - me dijo enojada.

- No Gin, como crees, no estoy enojada con él, es mi mejor amigo - esto ultimo lo dije casi en un susurro.

- Pues entonces? Me ayudaras verdad? Son solo 3 días vamos! - dijo sonriente Gin.

- OK … solo por ti - acepte sin mas remedio, aunque me doliera en el alma, auque sabia que pasar mas tiempo a solas con él solo provocara que mi corazón lo deseara mas. Pero no podía fallarle a mi mejor amiga .. No a Ginny Weasley, la persona que me hizo conocer el valor de una amiga y la cual me tenia plena confianza.

- GRACIAS HERMS - dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- De nada Gin - le dije devolviéndole el abrazo que me había dado. - todo por ti amiga.

Ahora solo tenia que convencer a Harry que me acompañara 3 dias enteros a una cabaña de mis tios... era lo mejor, estaba alejado de todo y era lo unico que se me habia ocurrido... pero no sabia bien como iba a hacerlo, Ginny me habia puesto en un gran compromiso y la verdad esto me estaba sobrepasando. Mi corazon no me dejaba de mandar mensajes subliminales diciendome que estaba haciendo algo realmente tonto, pero era la verdad estos dias serian un sufrimiento a su lado, porque mas alla de ser mi mejor amigo y de pasar de todo juntos, seria muy distinto pasar las 24 hs de un dia mirandonos la cara, mi corazon no lo aguantaria. Pero aun asi se lo habia prometido a ella, no podia fallarle, sabia cuan ilusionada estaba con que Harry volvera con ella, que la amara como a mi jamas me amaria y no podia permitirme arruinarle su felicidad...No a ella que habia sido una hermana para mi, mi todo.

Comence a idear una buena excusa para que el me acompañase, la verdad no se me ocurria que ... pero Ginny siempre con sus buenas ideas ya lo habia arreglado todo.

-Harry, debes acompañar a Hermione a la cabaña de sus tios, ellos tienen que viajar y la han dejado a cargo y la verdad que no me gusta ni un poquito la idea que la pase sola. – le dijo Ginny cuando todos nos sentamos en la mesa a almorzar.

-pero...mmm... –comenzo Harry – de que voy a ser util alla?

-Harry deja si no quieres acompañarme todo bien, sabre que clase de amigo eres, pense que me podrias hacer el aguante sabes ... – Hermione se sentia fatal diciendole esto a su amigo pero sabia que era la unica manera de que el aceptara.

- Esta bien Hermione, no te enojes, solo que me parecia que era mejor que fueran entre mujeres, porque no vas tu Ginny? –le pregunto Ginny mientras esta casi se ahogaba con un troso de pollo que habia cogido delicadamente con las manos.

- ehhh ... ehh..- se habia quedado sin palabras.

- porque la verdad que mas alla de que deba cuidar la casa necesito que alguien valiente este conmigo, no me gusta mucho quedarme sola alli, estoy aislada de todo, y tu eres mi mejor amigo que mejor que tu para protegerme.-le dije haciendome la pobresita indefensa.

- si Harry ve – dijo Ron que estaba al tanto de todo – yo hiria con gusto pero mi madre me necesita para hacer unos cuantos arreglos aqui, se le ha metido en la cabeza querer remodelar todo el lugar ... porque como leyo uno de esos fastidiosos libros de "Decoracion para la mujer Moderna" no quiere quedarse atras. – esto ultimo lo dijo de una forma tan convincente que Harry no se pudo negar.

-bueno esta bien... Cuando nos vamos Herms?

Cuando nos vamos Herms ... Cuando nos vamos Herms estas palabras me habian quedando resonando.. me iria con él ... estaria 3 dias completo con él... el chico que ahora ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, el que me hacia reir, y... hasta llorar.

-Herms? – me dijo codiandome Ginny

- ehhh... si si... me quede pensando ... nos vamos mañana temprano...- dije volviendo a mi presente.

- Si a primera hora- alego Ginny, quien me sonrio disimuladamente.

* * *

Continuara 


	2. tu foto

Esa noche no pude dormir, el solo hecho de pensar que estaria con el duerante todo ese tiempo logro que no pudiera concebir el sueño.

El relojito del pendulo del hall de la planta alta dio la una y media. Cuando el reloj tocó las tres, mis pensamientos todavía eran un torbellino: quiero que me ame, sé que no me ama, no lo sé, sus ojos...Quiero que me ame... Y el reloj dio las cuatro.

-Hermione te ves fatal! – exclamó Ginny por la mañana.

-porque estuve despierta la mitad de la noche.- pensando en la locura que habia aceptado hacer. me dije a mi misma – leyendo... como siempre...-menti.

Ginny sacudio la cabeza, con mirada reprobatoria.

El sol inundo el patio que aun estaba blanco acausa de la nieve. La mañana estaba bulliciosa con el sumbido y el chillido de los gnomos del patio tracero de la casa que rondaban a esas horas por este... curioseando las nuevas cosas que el señor Weasley habia traido para inspeccionar.

-Hermione que suerte tuviste en que tus tios te prestaran la cabaña...-dijo Gin comenzando a desayunar – no te olvides de llevar comida y todo lo que haga falta para estar durante tres dias, intenta que no se aburra, busca algo que hacer, no querras que descubra la sorpresa no? – dijo esta mientras untaba mantequilla en un trozo de pan.

-vamos Gin, crees que no se manejar una situacion asi?-le dije dolida por lo ultimo que mi amiga habia dicho.

-no perdona Herms ... lo que pasa es que estoy muy ansiosa con todo esto... quiero que salga perfecto.

-si lo se – descuida lo se con sobra pense...

-A que hora llegara Harry? –pregunto Ginny consultando el reloj

-tanquila amiga, ya llegara, tenia que ir a rentar un auto, lo que pasa es que mis tios son muggles y bien, no podemos aparecernos asi como asi.

- Ah... tienes razon... –dijo esta tranquilizandose – Herms, Gracias!

- De nada – le dije esbozandole una sonrisa que me habia costado mucho hacerla, mas por el peso que esta llevaba ensima. No era una sonrisa simple sino una que no congeturaba con sinceridad, sino fingida, por lo que mi corazon sentia.

Depronto escuchamos una bocina, el momento habia llegado, Ginny saludo a Harry y acomodamos todo en el auto. Una vez listos partimos.

El auto -descapotable y de dos asientos- ascendio por las colinas, donde el frio se acentuaba mas que de costumbre, sentia estremercerse cada parte de mi cuerpo, y Harry al darce cuenta con un movimiento de la varita hizo que el techo de este se colocara y que el ambiente en el auto se tornara calido., y aumento la velocidad en un camino angosto bajo una sombra oscura.

La radio estaba encendida, y entre la musica y el ruido del viento que golpeaba las ventanillas semi abiertas, lograba que debieramos gritar para hacernos entender.

Momentos despues dejamos de hablar. A mi me parecio que que Harry no se sentia muy bien,estaba muy callado, como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Me preocupe, asi que recline la cabeza conta el respaldar de mi haciento y guarde silencio fingiendo que solo estaba escuchando la musica. Pero la verdad era que cada vez me ponia mas nerviosa con la perspectiva de pasar todo ese tiempo a solas con él y Harry seguro debio notarlo porque el silencio cada vez se hacia mas abrumador entre nosotros y la musica hacia rechinar los parlantes del auto.

La cabaña estaba situada en el Extremo mas alejado de un pequeño lago oval. Habia un muelle y un tramo de playa arenosa ahora cubierta por una espesa capa de nieve. Una Hamaca y varias mecedoras llenaban el porche delantero. Despues de guardar todas las cosas dentro de la cabaña. Sacamos unas gaseosas y nos dedicamos a apreciar el paisaje que se nos brindaba desde la entrada de la misma.

La verdad era un lugar bellisimo, habia ido con frecuencia cuando era niña pero siempre lo hacia en las vacaciones de verano, pero ahora era distinto, todo lo era.

-es lindo verdad? – le dije para romper el horrible silencio que se habia hecho entre los dos.

-si muy lindo – Harry me dio la espalda para concentrarse ( o para simular que se concentraba) la unica mejilla visible estaba contraida y parecia tener los labios fruncidos, como si estuviera enojado.

No tengo la culpa pense agobiada, me sentia mal, era mas que seguro que el no queria pasar este tiempo conmigo y aun asi lo estaba haciendo porque no le habia quedado otra alternativa. Sin duda, habria tenido un monton de cosas que hacer y ahora estaba aburrido.. pense con tristeza. Intente pensar en algo que decir, algo que rompiera esta atmosfera tan tensa, pero no se me ocurrio nada. Tampoco podia encontrar inspiracion en ninguna parte, ni en el triste jardin, ni en los narcizos cubiertos de nieve que bordeaban el sendero hasta el muelle, ni en el cielo calido y vacio. La mecedora chilliaba ante el mas minimo movimiento.

Tenia mis manos apoyadas en mi regazo, como cosas inutiles, sin saber que hacer con ellas. Y el no hacia nada, tan solo contemplar el dichoso paisaje. Una ira me corrio por las venas. La verdad era que ella a todo esto lo estaba haciendo por él y por Ginny, y no entendia el malhumor de su amigo.

-Tan mal te ha caido el que tengas que acompañarme??? – solte sin poder contenerme.

- Ah? – dijo haciendose el incredulo – porque dices eso?

-como porque lo digo, mirate la cara! Puras muecas de frustracion, que te pasa? Si no quieres vete eres dueño de hacer lo que te plasca – dije y Sali de alli mas enojada aún. Pero mas que enojada estaba triste, por su cambio repentino.

-Hermione!! – escuche que me gritaba y sentia como sus pasos aceleraban detras mio.

- Que! Que quieres??- le dije dandome vuelta bruscamente chocandome con él y ante este tropezando y cayendome, pero él con gran agilidad logro agarrarme.

- estas bien?- me pregunto.

- si lo estoy gracias – dije volviendo a tener el equilibrio en mis pies. Lo sentia tan serca, mi corazon parecia que iba a estallar, pero no podia permitirme que se diera cuenta, me aleje unos pasos de él.

-perdona lo de recien, pero es que me habia quedado pensando sabes – dijo sentandose en el muelle.

- Pensando? En que? Que fue eso que hizo que estuveras de tan malhumor como para no poder nisiquiera hablar conmigo?

- No es por ti Hermione, es que, al venir aca y ver todo esto, me hace anhelar tener a mis padres, sabes, habria dado todo por tener un lugar asi a donde ir. – dijo mirando el paisaje

- y porque estabas enojado?- no sabia que decir, lo habia juzgado mal y me sentia de lo peor.

- Mas bien Frustrado, frustrado por todo lo que me quitaron, me he quedado solo Hermione.

Con esas ultimas palabras mi alma se me destroso. como que estaba solo?? yo jamas lo dejaria si él me lo pidiera 

-Harry no estas solo, me tienes a mi, a Ron, a Ginny y a toda su familia que te ama como si fueras parte de ella.

- si lo se pero no es lo mismo, tu no comprendes.- dijo dirigiendo la mirada al lago que aun seguia congelado.

- Si que lo entiendo Harry, extrañas a tu familia y es logico, yo tambien lo haria, pero algo tienes que tener presente, tu no estas solo. Tu me tienes – estas ultimas palabras me salieron solas pero parecio que Harry no habia comprendido el significado tan grande que tenia, pues simplente me abrazo.

-Gracias Hermione, eres la mejor- me dijo y me ruborise

No pude evitar sentirme tan bien entre sus brazos, tan segura, tan feliz.

Sabia que el estar a solas con él seria un martirio para mi pobre persona, pero una promesa era una promesa y si con ella Harry era feliz no seria yo quien me interpusiera.

Seguimos charlando animadamente, recordando todo lo que habiamos vivido.

-Herms te acuerdas en primer año cuando nos enfrentamos a las distintas pruebas para llegar a la piedra filosofal?

- Si, me acuerdo, por?

- porque si no fuera por ti y por Ron... yo no se si habria podido yo solo...- seguia hablando pero yo solo escuchaba y asentia superficialmente, pues en lo mas profundo, veia a Harry, las respenas luces que brillaban en su pelo oscuro, las pestañas gruesas y curvas como si hubieran sido risadas, la camisa deportiva abierta en la garganta, que dejaba ver su ya formado pecho. Una serie de imagenes incoherentes llego a mi mente – Harry con su traje de gal, Harry hablando con Parvati antes de la entrada al gran salon para el baile de navidad.- se me aparecian y me llevaban hasta el día en que, de pie en el medio de la gran escalera, comenzaba a bajar con mi vestido para el baile de los cuatro magos, lo habia visto ahi, se habia girado para verme bajar, su sonrisa se itensifico al verme,y mi corazon se acelero.

[URLhttp://imageshack.us[IMGhttp://img182.imageshack.us/img182/3696/133bz5.gif[/IMG[/URL

En ese momento confirme cuanto me gustaba, me encantaba que me viera asi, como una chica y no como el raton de biblioteca que solia ser.

Su calida mano apoyada sobre la mia me hicieron volver al presente, dandome cuenta que debia pasar tres dias completos con él, aunque me habia jurado a mi misma no volver a pensar en el como un chico, sino como en el amigo que era... yo me sentia perversamente insegura de lo que sentia, la emosion y la ansiedad se me juntaban en el pecho.

Estas lejos – me dijo Harry derrepente.

No, escuché cada palabra.

Entremos, el frio me esta entumeciendo cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Esta bien Harry- le dije y nos dirigimos a la cabaña.

No habia duda de que esto se me haria muy dificil de sobre llevar.

Despues de almorzar, me fui a bañar, me cambie e intente estar lo mas linda para él, no se porque lo hice, pero simplemente me queria ver bien y una vez que estuve lista volvi a la sala. Me quede esperando algun cumplido – todos los hombres lo hacian cuando una se arreglaba – pero no lo hizo, solo me pregunto por el colgante que brillaba en mi pecho.

-¿Se abre?- quizo saber.

Percibi cierta torpeza en la pregunta, como si por alguna razon se sintiera incomodo por estar alli, en el sillon y se sintiera obligado a conversar. Seguro que no le interesaba si una chucheria de oro se abria o no.

Si, adentro hay una fotografia. ¿quieres verla?

Me incline de manera tal que el colgante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el lo alcanzara.

Cuando vio la fotografia, Harry se hecho hacia atras y dejo caer la mano como si lo hubiera picado una avispa.

Yo... – dijo

y bueno, díselo. ¿porque no? Tal vez era el momento o la cercania que me mareaba un poco, pero de todos modos... 

La llevo siempre conmigo, me gusta tenerte cerca sabes, eres muy importante para mi ¿no lo sabias?

Harry se incroporo con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, las cuales habia subido al sillon, y miro el televisor que estaba apagado, como si estuviera viendo algo interesante, algo que solo el podia ver. Yo tambien me incorpore, poniendome derecha nuevamente pues percibi un cambio en la atmósfera y temi quedar como una tonta.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry nada en especial – dije y me sente agarrando el control y prendiendo el televisor.

- Espero que no estes enfadado- dije fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto, como si todo fuera muy divertido.

- No, porsupuesto que no.

Pero parecia enojado con el rostro tan contraido mirando la pantalla mientras los segundos transcurrian en silencio, solo se escuchaba la musica de fondo que el televisor transmitia.

Ahora no quedaba otra cosa que hacer que seguir con la broma y reirme de mi misma.

Pero por dentro mi corazon se destrosaba, sabia que jamas se fijaria en mi y eso me estaba matando.

-Harry, enserio si no quieres saco la foto, es que fue la que me regalaste dias despues de terminada la batalla y me dijiste que jamas me olvidarias, que era una mujer hermosa y que querias protegerme siempre.

-Enserio te dije eso? No lo recuerdo. Pero no debi haberlo hecho. Fue malvado.

Asustada, esclame

¡MALVADO! Fue solo un pequeño elogio en broma, sabia que no lo decias enserio y que nunca lo harias.

No sabias nada, y tampoco yo.

No lo entendi, que era lo que no sabia y el tampoco?

Porqueme decia todo eso, porque ese cambio tan repentino conmigo?

Harry se levanto

-me voy a bañar- y se marcho.

Estaba dolida, habia sucedido algo terriblemente desagradable, un contraste ridiculo, con el de la noche anterior, en la que habiamos estado riendo y divirtiendonos.

Y ahora me hablaba con voz extraña, dura, se marchaba delante mio.

Solo cuando se giro para verme, advirtio mis lagirmas.

-¡ Dios mio! – dijo ¡Dios mio, no me llores¡Herms no llores! Lo ultimo que quiero es hacerte llorar.

Ahora si dí riendas suelta a las lagrimas, Harrty se acerco y puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, yo enterre la cara en su combro, mientras mojaba su calida piel de el con mis lagrimas totalmente avergonzada.

Permanecimos quietos, Harry me consolaba con palmaditas en mi espalda hasta que deje de llorar.

Y asi nos quedamos, el silencio solo era roto por una nueva cancion.

_"AMOR MIO SI ESTOY DEBAJO DEL VAIVEN DE TUS PIERNAS __SI ESTOY HUNDIDO EN UN VAIVEN DE CADERAS, __ESTO ES EL CIELO, ES MI CIELO.__AMOR FUGADO, ME TOMAS, ME DEJAS, ME EXPRIMES Y ME TIRAS A UN LADO , __TE VAS A OTROS CIELOS Y REGRESAS COMO LOS COLIBRIS __ME TIENES COMO UN PERRO A TUS PIES __OTRA VEZ MI BOCA INSENSATA, VUELVE A CAER EN TU PIEL__VUELVE A MI TU BOCA Y PROVOCA,__VUELVO A CAER, DE TUS PECHOS EN TUS PAR DE PIES,__LABIOS COMPARTIDOS, LABIOS DIVIDIDOS, MI AMOR,__YO NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS, QUE COMPARTO EL ENGAÑO, Y COMPARTO MIS DIAS, Y EL DOLOR,__YA NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS,__OOOH AMOR, OOOH AMOR..COMPARTIDO__AMOR MUTANTE AMIGOS CON DERECHO Y SIN DERECHO DE TENERTE SIEMPRE, Y SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ESPERAR PACIENTE, EL PEDAZO QUE ME TOCA DE TI, RELAMPAGOS DE ALCOHOL LAS VOCES SOLAS LLORAN EN EL SOL HEN MI BOCA EN LLAMAS TORTURADA TE DESNUDAS ANGEL HADA LUEGO TE VAS.__OTRA VEZ MI BOCA INSENSATA, VUELVE A CAER EN TU PIEL DE MIEL __VUELVE A MI TU BOCA, DUELE, VUELVO A CAER DE TUS PECHOS EN TUS PAR DE PIES.__LABIOS COMPARTIDOS, LABIOS DIVIDIDOS MI AMOR, YO NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS, QUE COMPARTO EL ENGAÑO Y COMPARTO MIS DIAS Y EL DOLOR, YA NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS, QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO, QUE ME ENTIERRE EL OLVIDO, MI AMOR PERO NO PUEDO MAS COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS, COMPARTIR TUS BESOS, LABIOS COMPARTIDOS __TE AMO CON TODA MI FE SIN MEDIDA __TE AMO AUNQUE ESTES COMPARTIDA __TUS LABIOS TIENEN EL CONTROL.__TE AMO CON TODA MI FE SIN MEDIDA __TE AMO AUNQUE ESTES COMPARTIDA __Y SIGUES TU CON EL CONTROL."_


	3. En el pequeño Bosque

Nunca solo en mis fantasías, habíamos estado tan juntos, nuestros cuerpos encajados el uno con el otro. Después se relajaron y excitaron, una sensación de calor abrasadora, algo que nunca había imaginado.

Nos abrazamos aun más, hasta que de repente Harry deshizo el abrazo quitándome de su cuello mis brazos.

-¡no, NO! – grito.

Frustrada, yo me había puesto furiosa por la humillación si Harry no hubiera continuado.

¡Querida Herms¡OH mi querida Herms!

Al ver su rostro contraído, yo me eche hacia atrás mientras murmuraba

¿Que pasa?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

No nada, me voy a bañar- y hizo el ademán de levantarse pero lo cogi del brazo deteniéndolo.

Me estas ocultando algo – dije mientras me hundía en el sillón.- tienes que decírmelo.

Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-No es nada, a veces, las personas se dejan arrastrar por situaciones, eso es todo – y se marcho sin decirme mas nada.

Me quede pensando en todo lo que sucedió desde que llegamos aquí, la verdad no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando a Harry, ese cambio de humor repentino, la forma de hablarme, el estar siempre entre querer estar aquí y salir corriendo y no verme nunca mas. Muchas dudas se me cruzaban en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar que si yo no sintiera lo que estoy sintiendo por el quizás todo esto me lo tomaría de otra forma, no estaría tan pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones, de sus muecas y sonrisas, de sus brillos.

Debería empezar a actuar como lo haría en cualquier momento, olvidando lo que sucedió ahora e intentando que lo pase lo mejor posible, sin intentar acercarme, ni tocarlo, solo disfrutando de estos días que, por así decirlo, podrían a llegar a ser mágicos y una verdadera prueba para mi resistencia, debía olvidarlo como fuera y que mejor que teniéndolo frente y darme cuenta de la cruda realidad, sacármelo de golpe del corazón, con dolor si, pero definitivamente. Ginny confía en mi, puso su destino en mi, su mayor tesoro y no quiero ser yo quien se lo robe, no a ella, mi mejor amiga, quien me enseño el significado de la amistadno con palabras sino con acciones, me enseño que la vida es mucho mas que una rutina, que cada día siempre hay algo nuevo. Ginny es mucho más que mi amiga, es la persona mas especial… fue, es y será mi mejor amiga, maestra y hermana. No puedo fallarle con estos sentimientos que me atormentan, no con la única persona con la cual ha soñado desde que lo conoció, no por Harry, debo arrancármelo del corazón…

De repente algo me volvió a la realidad, Harry aparecía por la puerta ya bañado, ya no se lo veía enfadado, yo haría como que no había ocurrido nada, que todo había sido un juego… aun nos quedaba unos cuantos días por convivir.

-¿Como estuvo la ducha? – dije cogiendo una revista y leyendo sentada de lado en el sillón con los pies en estos.

-Relajante – dijo Harry y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar agua. Abrió la heladera y saco la jarra, lleno el baso y comenzó a tomar, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo. Pero cuando acabo mis ojos volvieron a la revista la cual no estaba aprestando atención, mi corazón se acelero cuando por muy poco nuestras miradas se cruzan, necesitaba evitarlo pero a la vez pasar tiempo con él para que no sospechara lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Que quieres hacer ahora Harry?- pregunte como si nada.

- mmm, no se dime tu que tienes planeado, a fin y cuenta tu conoces el lugar mejor que yo – dijo acercándose al sillón.

- mmm, bien¿quieres que lo recorramos para que lo conozcas? – cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa el verlo tan cerca, pero tenia que acostumbrarme, era mi amigo, mi ¡AMIGO!

- Si, dale. – y apenas acepto, y antes que se pudiera sentar, pegue un salto y ya estaba preparada para salir.

- entonces vamos. – dije y con mi varita traje una canasta con comida, porque nos llevaría unas horas recorrer el lugar y seria bueno hacer un pequeño picnic en mi lugar favorito.

Estaba todo preparado y Harry no tuvo más remedio que volverse a poner en pie y me miro.

-¿Tenias todo preparado no? – dijo este sonriéndome

Merlín que sonrisa, me voy a derretir

-¿Pues has visto no? Yo siempre estoy preparada para todo – y también le sonreí.

Una vez que Harry estuvo preparado y listo nos pusimos en marcha, comenzamos por recorrer un pequeño bosque que estaba situado a unos metros de la cabaña, a mi me encantaba este, tenia algo especial, casi siempre cuando era pequeña con mi tío jugueteábamos allí, yo me escondía y el me buscaba, pero continuamente le ganaba, era muy habilidosa ocultándome.

-Mira Harry, me encanta este bosque, aquí venia muy a menudo con mi tío. – dije sonriéndole recordando cada recodo de este.

- Pues vamos no, y me platicas de las cosas que hacían – Harry estaba extraño ya no actuaba con esa frivolidad con la que horas antes se dirigía a mi, No, lo hacia como siempre había sido, cariñoso y atento, tan amigable como todos estos años compartidos, cada vez me embrollaba mas su cambios súbitos, pero lo prefería así, pues de la otra forma no sabia como proceder y como le caería cada palabra de lo que le dijera.

-Marchemos entonces… - le dije adelantándome unos pasos, estaba sonriente, me traía tantos recuerdos estar allí.

Apenas ingresábamos en este los árboles se iban aglomerando marcando un pequeño sendero, había arboledas de todo tipo.

Este a simple vista era de un sombrío y triste color grisáceo, aunque en su interior estaba lleno de vida y vegetación, unos metros más al centro del mismo había un río. Este estaba lleno de peces y en los árboles se podían apreciar nidos de coloridas aves cantoras.

- Realmente es un paisaje para admirar¿no Harry? – dije mientras corría y giraba dejando que el viento rozara en todo mi cuerpo y el olor de las flores y árboles discernieran en mi. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia él, me sonreía y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Veo que te hace muy feliz estar aquí – me dijo sin dejar de sonreír y mirarme.

- Pues la verdad que si, aquí viví maravillosos momentos, y es mi lugar preferido, cuando mis tíos preparaban la cena yo me venia corriendo para acá y me quedaba sentada cerca del río para apreciar el paisaje, es bellísimo, y cuando cierras los ojos y te pones a escuchar, hasta la misma paz penetra en tu ser, dejándote valuar cada cosa que la naturaleza misma te quiere dejar.

- Wau-dijo Harry – entonces vendremos por la noche también, quiero apreciarlo tal cual tu me lo describes Herms – en ese momento creo que me ruborice mucho mas que antes, con el solo hecho de pensar que vendría de noche y con él mi corazón comenzó a acelerar.

- Muy bien… ¿dime que quieres hacer? – pregunte intentando sacar las pequeñas ideas que comenzaron a entrar en mi mente.

- mmm… ¿dime que hacían con tu tío cuando venían? – me pregunto pensativamente

- A le encantaba jugar a las escondidas conmigo o incluso hasta la mancha, jaja, siempre me decía que le hacían recordar su niñez estando conmigo y yo simplemente sonreía ante aquello, me hacia tan feliz – dije soñadoramente.

- Pues bien, Comienza a correr – y diciendo esto no me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar y vi como se venia hacia mi corriendo, deje las cosas en el suelo y Salí a correr, gritando – "No Harry, para no…" no pude evitar sentirme feliz, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

Corrí y casi no me daba el aliento, él seguía detrás de mí intentando alcanzarme, vi un árbol y me trepe antes que él me viera. Cuando llego comenzó a buscarme y no conseguía verme y comencé a reír silenciosamente.

-Hermione… ¡¡no te escondas!! – Decía Harry con una sonrisa – Te voy a encontrar y cuando te encuentre lo lamentaras… - siguió caminando sigilosamente hasta que se poso debajo del árbol en donde residía, era mi momento… y salte.

- Así que lo lamentare – le dije comenzando a hacerle cosquilla – creo que tu lo lamentaras mas que yo.

- JAJAJA… No para, JAJA… basta… jaja – reía y yo me reía con él, estaba feliz y radiante.- pero por un momento me descuide observándolo y el tomo fuerzas y me tumbo comenzándome a hacer cosquillas.

- Ahh… con que con esa traíamos, veras lo que te pasa – me dijo sonriendo, no aguantaba.

- JAJAJ…. ¡¡PARA Harry!!! … jaja… perdón no lo hago mas – le decía mientras me revolcaba por el suelo de las cosquillas que este me hacia.

- ¡Ah no! Aprenderás… - y continuaba riendo conmigo.

- Basta… jaja... Ya entendí, aprendí mi lección – después de unos momentos… freno, pude respirar nuevamente y lo mire, tenia todo su cabello lleno de ramas e imagine el mió y comencé a reír y él también lo hizo.

Después de un largo rato mirándonos, riéndonos, y disfrutando tanto de la nieve como del paisaje, como así también de una muy buena merienda, decidimos volver a la cabaña.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro, Harry se disculpo y se fue a la cama a descansar y yo me quede recordándolo todo en el sillón, de pronto me acorde de que tenia guardado un álbum de fotos de Harry, Ron y mió, y sonreí, mientras lo buscaba dentro del armario, donde había colocado todas las cosas.

Se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a ver las fotos. Mientras iba mirando me reía, y eso creo que llamo la atención de Harry quien pronto estaba alado mió disfrutando de estas y haciendo comentarios.

-Mírate Hermione – dijo señalándole la foto – siempre la primera en todo y te desesperabas, jaja.

-Bueno, es que cuando uno sabe debe demostrarlo – me excuse pero también reí

-Jaja… mírate Harry no podías ni bailar – reí animadamente para vengarme de lo que había dicho antes el ojiverde.

-Jaja, es la verdad – dijo y sonrió.

-¿te acuerdas de esto Harry? – le dijo apreciando la foto, pero aun así frunciendo el entrecejo

-Como me voy a olvidar… maldita Skitter… por ella viví un año tortuoso – me dijo Harry.

-Ron estaba fascinado con esta foto – y sonríe – creo que a todo el mundo le contó que había viajado a Egipto.

-No lo dudo, estaba muy feliz de salir en el diario y de haber podido ir a ver a su hermano- dijo Harry dando vuelta a la pagina.

-Buena Hermione… sin palabras – dijo Harry largando una carcajada.

-Bueno...etem…-y cambie la hoja.

-Mira este Harry, fue días después de haber derrotado a Voldemort – dije sonriendo y recordando que en ese momento me había dicho que nunca quería separarse de mí y que quería protegerme. Fue también cuando me dio el colgante.

- Si me acuerdo – dijo Harry sonriéndome y mirándome.

El fin del día fue tranquilo, pero aun así mantenía en mis pensamientos cada momento que vivía con él, y en muchas ocasiones no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo tan cerca mió, esos ojos que me iluminaban y me hacían temblar con el solo hecho de arrebatar mi mirada.

Aun así estaba algo confusa, pues, la verdad no lo comprendía¿que le había pasado a la mañana¿Que bicho le había picado para estar tan de malhumor¿Será la cura un buen baño? No se... lo que si cuando lo vuelva a ver así, voy y lo meto en la ducha a ver si se le aclaran las ideas, porque dos días mas así con él y me vuelvo loca, bueno aunque no puedo negar que Hermoso es… y que aun me queda la noche… ¡Merlín!, me pidió ir al bosque nuevamente, quería apreciarlo, pero me tentare¿como podré resistir el no estar cerca de él?

¡¡Merlín ayúdame!! Por favor a no cometer ninguna locura, Ginny es casi una hermana para mi no puedo hacerle esto, auque así se me vaya la vida.


	4. La Tentacion

hola chicas!! bueno aqui les traigo mas

bueno aclaro para que sepan

el fic esta terminado si??

solo que no me da el tiempo para subirlo todo

pero no se preocupen que el fic estara entero aqui para que lo lean!!

besoooos

espero que lo disfruten!!

Guishe

* * *

Mientras Harry estaba en el cuarto yo me quede haciendo la cena, quería hacer algo verdaderamente rico, quería agradecerle el volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Me puse el delantal de mi tía y comencé a observar lo que tenia… no era mucho pero podría lograr algo realmente rico.

Pase casi una hora entre rehogaba la cebolla, y picaba las verduras, horneaba el pollo y de Harry no sabia nada. Me llamo la atención el silencio en el que había sumido la casa, así que despacio, mientras las cosas se cocinaban, me dirigí a el cuarto y me quede en la puerta oculta para ver lo que hacia.

Lo vi sentado en la cama con un pequeño anotador escribiendo en el, realmente parecía algo afligido y preocupado, me intrigaba muchísimo que era lo que le pasaba, pero no podía arrebatar su privacidad, no esta en mi ser así.

Lo observe un rato mas y no podía dejar de verlo, tan hermoso como el primer día, tan sencillo y bueno, tan valiente. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar.

-Hermione¿Estas ahí? – vi a Harry como se levantaba, mi corazón aceleraba a mil, no sabia que hacer, pensaría que lo estaba espiando, de hecho era lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía demostrárselo no. Salí corriendo en dirección a la cocina, por lo menos si llegaba a la altura de los dos peldaños podría decir que estaba subiendo para ver que hacia. Y así hice.

-Hermione¿tabas ahí? – me pregunto mirándome.

-Si... ¿por? – intente que mi cara no me delatara, ansíe estar lo mas tranquila posible. – iba a ver que estabas haciendo.

- ah! Yo... Nada solo estaba recostado, descansando… - me sonrió.

-pues bien, descánsate que esta noche tenemos excursión nocturna y algo verdaderamente lindo, por lo que respecta a mi, pues es algo que a mi me gusta mucho – le dije sonriéndole y dándome la vuelta, en ese momento algo me detuvo, sentí su mano alrededor de mi brazo que me giraba.

-Hermione Gracias por todo – me dijo y me abrazo.

No lo podía creer y yo lo había estado espiando, era como estarle hurgando la privacidad y que él venga y sea tan adorable conmigo, muy malo por mi parte a verme entrometido así como lo hice… eso no me lo perdonaría, me sonroje de la furia que me tenia.

-Que pasa Herms? – me dijo al verme así

-Nada simplemente que la que tiene que agradecerte soy yo, porque tu me has acompañado para no venir sola.

-No es nada Herms, mas que un placer – y al decirme eso no pude mas que sonreír.

Pero aun así me liaba mas, si realmente le era un placer ¿porque había actuado como lo había hecho al principio¿que le hizo cambiar de parecer¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que estaba escribiendo¿Estaría allí la clave de todo? Pero que cosas pienso eso es de harry y no tengo porque leerlo. Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado para sacar mis pensamientos. Y volví a la cocina después de dedicarle una sonrisa a harry y decirle que en un rato más estaría la comida lista.

Cuando estuvo la cena preparada y la mesa ya puesta, fui a buscar a Harry.

Entre a su cuarto y no había nadie, excepto la pequeña libreta en donde rato antes Harry había estado escribiendo. Comencé a tener una lucha interna entre si agarrarlo o no. Pero decidí que no, debía respetar la privacidad… no estaba en mi hacer esas cosas.

Mire hacia la ventana que daba a la entrada de la cabaña y lo vi allí sentado en la mecedora, se veía algo pensativo e incluso deprimido. No sabia que hacer, se lo veía tan bien hoy de tarde, debía hacer algo para levantarle el animo, no quería que estos días que tuviéramos que pasar juntos pensara que era un suplicio hacerlo. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, la abrí lentamente y me acerque a Harry.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunte algo temerosa

-Si, Herms, gracias por preguntar

-¿y porque esa cara¿No las estas pasando bien verdad? Séme sincero.

-Claro que si Hermione, la estoy pasando, bien, solo que estoy algo cansado

-¿Quieres que a la excursión lo hagamos otro día?

-No claro que no, estoy cansado pero no muerto, quiero aprovechar todo lo que sea posible, antes de…

-¿Antes de que Harry?

-Antes de volver Herms, es un hermoso lugar y seria una lastima no aprovecharlo¿no crees?

-Si estoy de acuerdo contigo, mmm…bueno ya esta la cena, si quieres entramos a comer.

-Dale vamos, muero de hambre – y me tomo de la mano para entrar, mi cuerpo solo lo siguió porque mi miente y mi corazón se habían quedado en un estado de shock al sentir su mano posada en la mía.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer, Harry se levanto y puso un poco de musica, debio de notar el silencio abrazador que se hacia entre nosotros. Puso la radio y en ese momento estaba sonando una musica que me hizo pensar mucho en el, cada palabra que decia era como si se la estuviera dedicando a mi y a mis sentimientos hacia Harry.

_**"Qué! ahora cómo estásPlantada por tu historia acabada,Y de frente a ti,La enorme cuesta arribaTu sientes algo sola,Sin nadie que se siente a escucharte,Que comprenda tu situaciónNo te debes de rendirY sigue siendo túPersigue tu destino,Pues todo ese dolor que está dentroNunca debe interferir en tu caminoDescubrirás asíQue tu historia toda y cada minutoPertenecen tan solo a tiMas si te has quedado túNavegando sin razonesEn el mar de tus porquésMira en ti, escucha el silencio,Tu corazón te soplará las palabras,Mira dentro de ti misma y entoncesPrueba si alcanzas donde te lleva tu almaEs difícil decidirseQué es lo correcto, qué debe hacerse,Se si tiene la cabeza en otra parteTu orgullo que te atrapa,Las noches que el dolor te destapaTodo tu miedo a equivocarteSi te vuelves a sentirPersiguiendo las estrellas,Nunca debes renunciarCree en ti, escucha en silencio,Tu corazón te curará las heridas,Mira dentro de ti misma y entoncesPrueba a volar donde el dolor no te siga No te engañarás, si escucha atenta,Abre los brazos y es posible que toquesCada mano, cada sueño que quieras tener,Cada uno de nosotros te espera con suCorazón Cada vez que dudas y que no sales,Prueba a escucharle, tu corazón sí que sabe Tú, tú prueba a escucharle,Tu, tu, tu corazón si que sabe, Tu, tu, tu, corazón si que sabe" (N/A:**es una cancion...solo que bueno aqui no lo toma con estrofas_

Me quede cantándola por lo bajo, mas bien la tarareaba, cada palabra que escuchaba para mi era una señal, simplemente eso era lo que debía hacer, seguir mi camino, dejar mis porqués y mi dolor, hacer lo que me dictara el corazón, aunque este estaba ofuscado por todo lo que sentía por aquel moreno de ojos verdes, que me miraba y me sonreía al verme tararear.

- Muy rica la cena Herms – me dijo terminado el último bocado.

- Gracias Harry, esta comida me la enseño a hacer mi madre. – le dije satisfecha.

- ¿Que tienes pensado para ahora? – me pregunto intrigado.

- Ya lo veras – dije juntando los platos y llevándolos a la cocina para limpiarlos.

- Déjame que te ayude – me dijo acercándome los vasos.

- No está bien, eres mi invitado, debo atenderte – le dije.

- Soy tu amigo, debo ayudarte – me dijo sonriendo.

- Si eres mi amigo – dije y pensé MI AMIGO… SOLO MI AMIGO

Terminamos de limpiar lo que había usado para cocinar, lo cual nos llevo un tiempo considerable, ya que Harry dio inicio a una guerra de espuma, la cual concluyo cuando ambos estábamos mojados hasta la punta de los pies y riéndonos a carcajadas después de que Harry piso la esponja y se cayo.

Sinceramente me divertí mucho, pero correspondía terminar de limpiar, así que le dije a Harry que fuera a cambiarse mientras yo acababa e inmediatamente después de hacerlo ir yo a sacarme la ropa mojada y prepararme para poder iniciar con la excursión que tenia preparada.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	5. La Excursion

Entre risas y bromas sobre lo ocurrido, ambos quedamos limpios, secos y preparados para marcharnos.

- ¿Donde vamos Herms? – pregunto por enésima vez Harry

- ¡Merlín¡¡Que impaciente!! Ya veras… - le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al lago congelado.

La Luna era hermosa, se posaba bajo el lago de manera que iluminaba todo este y las estrellas proporcionaban al cielo un toque mágico.

- Bien Harry, Aquí es – le dije mostrándole el lago.

- Ajam… y… emm… ¿que se supone que haremos? – me pregunto intentando descifrar algo interesante que se podría hacer en un lago congelado.

- ¿Que no es obvio?... ¡¡PATINAREMOS!! – diciendo esto saque mi varita e hice aparecer dos pares de patines. – vamos póntelos.

- Eh… Herms… no se patinar – me dijo ruborizándose y yo le sonreí.

- Pues yo te enseño – dije colocándome los patines –Vamos Harry será divertido.

Algo dudoso Harry se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a ponerse los patines, aun mirándome con algo de miedo. Yo sabia que Harry jamás había patinado pero aun así, para todo había una primera vez y a mi me encantaba poder disfrutar del lago patinando, desde chica cuando venia en invierno le pedía a mi mamá que me dejara pasar unas cuantas horas de la noche patinando bajo la luna, no se porque, pero era algo que me hacia realmente feliz. Era un momento en el cual podía ser yo, y nada más que yo, patinando me sentía como si volara pero con los pies en la tierra, pues la altura me aterroriza, pero así, era mi forma de volar, de apreciar el anochecer y de disfrutar de mis pensamientos y la tranquilidad.

-Y ¿Harry? – le dije dando vueltas en el lago – vamos dale, no es tan difícil.

- Mejor Herms yo te observo por lo que veo tu si sabes patinar – me dijo mirándome mientras comenzaba a deslizarme en el hielo.

- Harry no es tan difícil como tu crees, vamos confía en mi, yo te ayudare- le dije dando ánimos.

- No… deja, yo te miro – me dijo

- ¡¡A No!! No lo puedo creer, pensé que eras valiente HARRY JAMES POTTER – dije haciéndome la enojada, la cual me salía muy bien. – Veo lo valiente que eres ahora.- y comencé a patinar cantando – Harry tiene miedo, Harry tiene miedo – sabia que le molestaba cuando le hacia eso.

- ¡¡¡YO NO TENGO MIEDO!!! – Dijo furioso – solo que no quiero.

- PUES DEMUESTRALO… Harry tiene miedo… – seguí cantando.

- Basta Herms¡sabes que no es así! – dijo acercándose mas al lago.

- ¡¡Harry tiene miedo!! – seguí cantando viendo la actitud que el tomaba, se estaba acercando.

- Hermione¡Acábala!- dijo adentrándose al lago y acercándose.

- ¡Pues bien! Mírate, ya patinas – dije al verlo acercarse y comencé a reír cuando este se dio cuenta que así era.

- Yo... yo... yo… - PLAFF! Se cayó al temblarle las piernas.

- Jaja... ¿Harry, tas bien? – le dije riéndome por la cara que había puesto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el hielo y comenzó a flaquear su equilibrio y cayo.

- ¡Ves¡Te lo dije! Tu lo único que quieres es reírte de mi. – me dijo ofendido.

- No… no es eso lo que quiero, quiero mostrarte lo maravilloso que es, pero tú eres un ¡cabeza dura! Deja de pensar en los movimientos y limítate a ¡disfrutar! – le dije estirándole la mano y levantándolo.

- Pues bien... ¿y como hago? – dijo mientras se tambaleaba para mantenerse en pie.

- Pues dame la mano y seguirme – le dije y el agarro fuertemente mi mano y yo con movimientos despacios comencé a patinar viéndolo ahí sonreír al ver que llevándolo el podía mantenerse en pie, pero aun así cuando lo soltaba para que lograra hacerlo por si mismo se caía.

Intente enseñarle mil técnicas: que echara el cuerpo hacia atrás, que no levantara los pies, sino que los deslizara y hasta hice aparecer una pared de vidrio para que se mirara en el reflejo de estas. (N/a: tipo la que hay en las canchas de hokey) Así podría ver su posición corporal. Pero nada sirvió.

Todos mis consejos tenían el mismo desenlace: el en el suelo, levantándose y jurando que no lo iba a lograr.

Después de varias caídas, Harry comenzó a agarrarle la mano, pero cuando por minutos parecía que lo lograría volvía a caer.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte acercándome y riéndome por la graciosa caída que había tenido. (Sus manos giraban a velocidad extraordinaria para lograr volver a tener equilibrio con lo cual hizo que aun la perdiera aun mas rápido y cayera con los pies abiertos dando círculos sentado en el suelo.)

- Tu que crees Herms? – me dijo mirándome con dolor, realmente había caído fuerte.

Le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantar nuevamente pero esta vez la que perdió el equilibrio fui yo, cayendo así, sobre él.

Me perdí en sus ojos, no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos en el suelo, no podía dejarlo de contemplar, mi corazón aceleraba por su cercanía. Teniendo tan cerca pedo sentir que me respiras, tu presencia invade de ternura cada uno de mis pensamientos. Teniéndote cerca la vida me pide a gritos que te quiera tanto así como a ella misma. Mi mente divaga sus ojos me hinoptizan pero tu voz me vuelve a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto

-A tu lado siempre – dije sin pensarlo – digo si estoy bien, vos.

-Me golpie un poco – me dijo mirandome con una sonrisa – ¿tu?

- Jamas mas feliz

- Que? – dijo

- Ah? – no entendia nada, no podia apartar mis ojos de sus perfectos labios.

- me encantan tus pecas Hermione – me dijo sonriendo, claro me tenia tan cerca que hasta me las podia contar.

- A mi me gustas tu – me puse bordo, se me habia escapado... sumida en su sonrisa las palabras salieron de mi boca, me puse colorada – perdon – intente levantarme pero no me lo permitio.

- Que dijiste?

- Que me gustaria que me dejaras levantar, asi que deja de aprisionarme – dije algo cohibida

- Si perdón – me dijo soltandome.

- No es nada Harry. – dije poniendome de pie. No podia creer aun lo que habia dicho, sabia que si seguia asi me iria de boca, y tan solo este era el primer dia, si todo esot paso en un dia, no podia pensar lo que pasaria en dos dias mas.

Me levante y Harry tambien se incorporo y yo me puse a patinar con mis pensamientos volando, sin nisiquiera prestarle atencion, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no oia que Harry me hablaba y se acercaba cada vez mas a mi intentandose no caer.

- ...tas tambien – fue lo unico que logre escuchar en el momento que se paro frente a mi.

- Que me dijiste Harry? – le pregunte mirandolo parecia algo contrariado y solo dijo

- que vayamos a dormir.

- ve tu Harry me quedare un rato mas aqui.

- Esta bien, pero no vuelvas tarde – me dijo mirandome.

- Si papi – le dije sacandole la lengua y él se fue riendo.

Me sente en la orrilla del lago, mis pensamientos estaban en ese pequeño instante que su respiracion se mezclo con la mia, lo tenia tan cerca que podia sentir el latir de su corazon, pero no se comparaba con el mio que podia ser detectado a tres pasos de distancia, se salia por mi pecho.

Apolle mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y comence a pensar, si apensar que podia hacer, no podia seguir esto asi, me estaba haciendo mal a mi misma. Pero no podia evitarlo, sus ojos me llevaban a un mundo magico, sus labios me insitaban besarlo y sus brazos a no separarme jamas de él. Pero tan solo era un sueño, un hermoso pero imposible sueño, el tenia dueña, el amaba a otra persona y esa otra persona era mi mejor amiga, no podia fallarle a Ginny.

Sin saber a cada momento, a cada segundo, me enamoba mas de él... ya no era esa amistad que juramos defender... por lo menos por mi parte, no podia ser asi, porque no era una simple amistad para mi, sino un dolor en el pecho por su presencia.

Pero él no sabe lo que me pasa y que sin querer me esta lastimando... mas aun cuando en nuestras anteriores charlas me contandoba cuanto la amaba... yo sin duda para él era su amiga, su confidente...y él para mi un sueño que jamás iba a poder ser.

Me duele tanto saber qe nunca un beso suyo sera mio y que solo una amistad nos une...duele saberlo pero tengo que comprenderlo y aceptarlo...aunque me duela y me cueste yo seguire siendo su amiga...solamente su amiga y él para mi seguira siendo mi amigo, mi amor IMPOSIBLE.

Me levante, y comence a patinar, intentando no pensar mas, solo dejar que la pequeña brisa me rose el rostro y disfrutar de mi vuelo por el hielo.

Comence a dar vueltas como si de esa forma mis pensamientos se volaran y se fueran de mi... a dar grandes saltos como si asi lograra alejarme del sentimiento que me tiene cada vez mas confundida y con el corazon en la mano.

Mientras hacia estas piruetas mire hacia la cabaña, aun la luz de la piesa de Harry estaba iluminada, seguramente estaria escribiendo en su pequeño anotador, el cual era el unico que tendria sus mayores secretos... me tentaba el simple hecho de saber que era lo que el pensaba pero no estaba en mi andar indagando por fuentes externas si no fuera por sus propios labios.

Mis pensamientos seguian divagando y la luna cada vez se hacia mas intensa mientras pasaba la noche, yo no queria entrar, no queria dormir, mas bien no podria hacerlo, sabia que apenas apollara la cabeza en la almohada el vendria a mis sueños.

Ya habian pasado dos horas, mi cuerpo se estaba congelando, no podia extender más el tiempo y ya debia ir a dormir... para asi levantarme con todas las pilas para pensar que poder hacer para entretenerlo.

Comence a caminar lentamente hacia la cabaña y entre, el silencio solo era indicio de que Harry ya estaba dormido, camine por el pasillo y al pasar por el cuarto de Harry no pode evitar asomarme, estaba tan dulcemente dormido, parecia un angel, tenia una paz.

Me acerque y lo cubri bien, mire sus labios y mi corazon acelero... me acerque mas a ellos pero derrepente él dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se acomodaba, me quede estatica con el solo pensar que si huviera abierto los ojos me huviera visto con la intencion de besarlo. Me acerque y le deposite un beso en la mejilla susurrandole un dulce sueños Harry y me marche a mi cuarto.

Llegue y me acoste, mi cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas pero solo una persona ocupaba mis pensamientos, y lo tenia en el cuarto continuo al mio.

Abrace mi almohada y comence a llorar silenciosamente, mi corazon estaba destrosado y yo sin esperanzas alguna.

Poco mis lagrimas fueron humedeciendo la sabana y mis pensamientos comenzaron a desaparecer dejandome paso al sueño, y me abraze a morfeo.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	6. Los sentimientos

Al dia siguiente todo estaba muy calmo, aunque mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Harry, no podia negarlo cada dia me encantaba mas, pero eso no era posible...

Me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, aun Harry no habia despertado. Unos quince minutos mas tarde tenia un lindo desayuno preparado y la mesa puesta para tal.

Habia pasado esos quince minutos preparandolo todo minuciosamente, la verdad que queria que Harry recordara siempre estos dias conmigo, no se porque lo hacia, la verdad no tenia un fin determinado, sabia que no me correspondia pero aun asi no podia evitarlo.

Me dirigui al cuarto de Harry, ya era hora de que despertara, quedaba un largo dia, y queria disfrutarlo.

Camine despacio, aun tenia la imagen de ayer en mi mente, sus ojos hinoptizandome, mi corazon acelerano y sus labios...basta..no pienses mas en eso.. solo me hago daño pense para mis adentros. Llegue al cuarto, aun estaba durmiendo, tan dulce y pacifico, tan hermoso e irresistible... mi corazon latia muy fuerte, lo sentia a punto de salirse de mi pecho, no podia explicar porque cada vez que lo veia mi estomago se estrugia, y me ponia nerviosa.

Me acerque a él, lo mire por unos instantes pero algo desvio mi vista. Estaba alli arriba de la mesita, seguramente guardaba todos sus secretos, queria agarrarlo y leerlo, queria saber lo que sentia, pero no podia, era su diario, su vida y no me incumbia, pero aun asi las intenciones de leerlo y saber mas de él me insitaban a agarrarlo, pero no podia, no queria, no debia. Decidi volver a concentrarme en lo que tenia que hacer.

Volvi la vista a Harry y en un susurro lo llame.

Harry

Mmm...-dijo abriendo los ojos despacio – ya es de dia?

Si Harry, ya es de dia y el desayuno esta servido – le dije por una sonrisa – como dormiste?

No muy bien, no dormi casi nada – contesto él.

Porque no? – pregunte intrigada

Porque no pude, es que despues de lo que te dije ayer, nose, perdon.

Merlin! Que me dijo? Porque se siente tan mal, porque?... no recuerdo que me haya dicho nada o si lo hizo? Porque no apreste mas atencion cuando me hablaba? No entiendo nada

Ah...este...mmm- no sabia que decir, habia estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos la noche anterior que no habia aprestado atencion a lo que me habia dicho.

Pero me salvo la campanilla del telefono, Sali corriendo a atenderlo aun preguntandome que era aquello que me habia dicho, debia ser algo realmente importante como para mantenerlo casi toda la noche sin dormir, porque habia sido tan tonta como para no escucharlo, como para no prestarle atencion... ya se mi inconciente me jugo una mala pasada, pero ahora que le diria? No podia decirle que no le habia prestado atencion, quedaria como si no me importara lo que me dijera MIERDA

Llegue al telefono y lo descolgue.

Hola?

Herms?

Si yo hablo

Que suerte que me atiendes tu, tenia miedo que me atendiera Harry

Como estas Ginny?

Todo bien, los preparativos mas que geniales, tu?

Yo que?

Vamos Hermione, como esta todo? No se ha dado cuenta de nada no?

No Ginn, claro que no. Pero solo para eso llamas

Si solo para eso, queria saber como estaban y si todo estaba en orden.

Me senti controlada, me sentia furiosa¿porque debia llamar? Hermione es tu amiga no te pongas asi!! pensaba

Si Gin... todo en Orden. Los preparativos – dije sin entusiasmo, la verdad que no queria saber nada.

Esta todo Genial Hermione, ni te imaginas todo lo que llevo preparado, la verdad que Harry me va a amar! Estoy muy feliz y queria darte las Gracias si no fuera por vos.

si no fuera por mi, no estarias con él...y yo no sufriria estando en si presencia sabiendo que te ama a ti

Herm estas?

Ah?... si si estoy – dije dandome cuenta que una vez mas me habia sumergido en mis pensamientos

Como esta Harry?

Pues bien, se esta levantando – o eso creo pense

Bueno no digas nada... dile que llame para ver como estaban

Ok

Te di las gracias?

Porque? – pregunte incredula

Por ser la mejor amiga del mundo!

lo que me faltaba, algo que me hiciera senti peor

de nada Gin, todo por ti.

bueno voy colgando, Ron me esta llamando, Gracias por todo una vez mas.

Chau Ginn, saludos a Ron... cuidate – le dije y colgue el telefono.

Me sentia fatal, mi amiga confiaba en mi y yo sintiendo lo que siento con el hombre que mas ama ella. Era de lo peor.

Quien era? – senti la vos de Harry a mis espalda

Ginny – le dije girandome y apenas lo hice me quede congelada

Que era lo que queria?

Mierda, porque tienes que presentarte asi delante mio? Porque porque porque, con tu torso desnudo, con tu pelo revuelto y tu cara de niño infantil y tan varonil?

[URLhttp://imageshack.us[IMGhttp://img263.imageshack.us/img263/111/1185953751faw0.jpg[/IMG[/URL

Herms, me escuchas?

Ah?... si perdon – dije desviando mi mirada de su cuerpo – queria saber como estabamos.

Estas rara

Yo porque?

No se... dimelo tu... es por lo que dije verdad? Sabia que no debia decirlo sabia

Que cosa? – dije aun mas intrigada, que era lo que me habia dicho y yo no habia escuchado?

Vamos Herms, no te hagas la que no sabes, se que no debi, se que no.

Bueno no importa Harry, y no estoy rara, solo medio adormesida – le dije como escapando a todo esto, la verdad que de alguna forma debia averiguar que era lo que me habia dicho, quizas con algun hechizo lograria sonsacarle algo... Merlin porque no lo escuche!!!

Ok...desayunamos? – dijo algo apenado, lo note en sus ojos, y yo me senti aun mas peor que antes, la curiosidad me mataba y mi conciencia me reprochaba por no haberle prestado atencion. – Guau Herms, te has pasado – me dijo contemplando la mesa. Lo has preparado tu?

Si, no veo que haya nadie mas que yo aqui – le dije sacandole la lengua.

A bueno, jaja.. no debes tratarme asi, es que... realmente cada dia me sorprendes mas.

Enserio? – pregunte sonriendo

Si, porque lo dudas?

Por nada – y me sente feliz, por lo menos no todo estaba mal...

Desayunamos y comentamos muchas cosas, unas cuantas eran recordando nuestro años anteriores...

te acuerdas la vez que le pegaste a Malfoy – me pregunto Harry riendo a carcagadas.

Como para olvidarlo, fue uno de mis mejores momentos – le dije sonriendo, me encantaba verlo asi.

Que hacemos hoy? – me pregunto

Que quieres hacer?

Nose, mmm... que tienes para ofrecer.

Mmm... quedarnos aqui y charlar... o ver tele... o acostarnos a dormir – le dije haciendo referencia a este ultimo porque sabia que no habia dormido bien, como yo.

Mmm...tentador...pero estemos todo el dia adentro?

Unas horas te parece? Hasta que piense algo que hacer

Esta bien, tu mandas... pero me voy a pegar un baño vale?

Si, Harry, yo de paso ordeno un poco la casa es un lio.

No es asi, pero si te hace feliz- y me sonrio

Si me hace feliz – le sonrei y nos quedamos unos minutos mirando.

Ehh... bueno... ve a bañarte – le dije, por un momento senti una fuerte atraccion por parte de el, como si quisiera decirme algo, como si con la mirada me estuviera confesando algo que yo no lograba decifrar.

Bueno, pero me tardare un buen rato, he visto que tu tia tiene polvo para burbujas... y una hermosa bañadera, quiero hacer un buen baño, relajante! – dijo esto ultimo con entusiasmo

Tomate tu tiempo Harry – le sonrei mientras lo veia marcharse.

Levante la mesa y me puse a limpiar, comence por la cocina, segui por el comedor hasta que llegue a la habitacion de el, no sabia si entrar y limpiarla o dejar que él lo hiciera si queria. Pero una vez mas la libretita negra me llamo la atencion, el deseo de leerlo me tentaba... me dirigui a la puerta del baño y parecia que aun estaba alli sin intencion de salir... corri a la libreta y la tome fuertemente en mis manos.

Comence a tener una lucha interna conmigo misma

vamos abrela

no, no esta bien

pero te mueres de curiosidad o no

si la verdad que si

pues que esperas?

Es que no es correcto

Y que mas da, te sacaras de una vez la duda no?

La duda de que...??

Vamos no te hagas, quieres saber lo que piensa

Si pero... no se si esta bien

Has lo que quieras!!

No se que hacer!!

No puedo ayudarte...

Porque??

Porque haras lo que te plazca

Pero si lo leo y no me agrada lo que veo

Te lo podras sacar de la cabeza de una vez por todas no?

Si pero me dolera

No mas que ahora el no saber que siente, el tener la intriga todo el momento

Es verdad.

Claro que lo es por algo soy tu.

Despues de un rato peliando conmigo misma entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no decidi darle un pequeño vistazo... abri y comence a leer.

"_no se que es lo que me pasa, estoy algo confundido...realmente no se lo que quiero..._

_¿__Como hago hoy para definir lo que me pasa? _

_Ciento__ un grandes miedos en el cual juega mis sentimientos, creo que de nada sirve llorar sino puedo solucionar este gran lió que en mi cabeza hay._

_Yo tengo miedo de no ser realmente feliz, miedo de que mi vida no vaya por el camino correcto, en el que realmente yo pueda lograr mi gran y preciada felicidad._

_¿__Como saber que es lo correcto? Solo se que no puedo encerrarme en mi y en el pasado pues así nunca lograre lo que quiero y se que debo vivir mi presente y diseñar mi futuro pero__…__¿__como hacerlo? Si mi futuro lo quiero construir junto a__ ¿__ti o a ti? _

_Si se que no estas y__ que sos el que me hace feliz, __l__a__ que me hace reír, __la__ que me da fuerzas para seguir, y hoy te perdí__…__ pero vos mi nuevo amor, te conocí y vi en vos algo especial, me conmovió, me diste seguridad, tu amistad, tu sinceridad, tu amor, algo que jamás logre encontrar._

_Creo que lo que realmente me esta pasando es que en l__a__s dos vi algo que me atrajo de diferentes maneras y que juntos complementan a mi __chica__ soñad__a__…__pero__…__ no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de l__a__s dos, debo decidir. ¿Cómo hacerlo? _

_Yo los quiero a los dos__…__ creo que lo mejor será ver con quien me siento mejor, cuando no estamos juntos a quien extrañ__o mas, en cual de la__s dos no puedo dejar de pensar y sobre todo debo pensar cual de los dos me ama con locura ¿no? No puedo __dejar de descartar esa posibilidad de que no me amen como quiero que me amen__…_

_¡__BUENO BASTA!_

_Dejare de pensar tanto… pero es que me es difícil toda esta situación no se a cual quiero mas… me es difícil decidir…_

_Dejare de escribir…no se que es lo que quiero, debo saberlo, pero mientras mas lo escribo mas me confundo… por hoy concluyo…"_

Termine de leer y me quede estupefacta… estaba enamorado de mi... o bueno mejor dicho confundido con los dos… entonces y hilo lo que me había dicho ayer...

¡Merlín¿Me dijo que me quería? Y yo no le di ni una respuesta por eso se sintió ¡mal!

¡MERLIN!

Esta realmente confundido y yo aquí confundiéndolo aun mas… pero ¿ahora que hago?

Deje caer el pequeño libro y Salí de allí, corriendo… corrí lo mas rápido que pude… corrí sin saber a donde, mis lagrimas caían… y mis pensamientos se me abrumaban en la cabeza

_"harry te quiere" "esta confundido" "la ama a ella, estoy segura" " yo lo confundo" "esta aquí cuando no quería, quizás sabia que le pasaría esto" " pero ahí dijo que quería tenerla lejos para saber si la amaba" "quizás ama a Ginny"_

Llore con mas ímpetu que con el que lloraba, dejándome caer en la hierba seca… sin saber que hacer o pensar, no quería pensar, no para que… si la respuesta la tenia en mi mente…"_la ama a ella y yo solo le confundo las cosas"_

* * *

**_Continuara..._**


	7. Fue una equivocacion?

No se cuento tiempo pase allí llorando con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas… hasta que sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro… no quería verlo, no quería ver en sus ojos lo que pensaba…me quede así, sin responder a su tacto y él hablo.

-Hermione, perdóname.

-no debo perdonarte nada, tu eres el que debe perdonarme – dije llorando mas aun

- no…no lo creo, tu leíste lo que escribí – dijo con voz temblante.

ºº Flash Back ºº

- Hermione, ya tienes el baño yo ya termine – dijo Harry, saliendo del baño dirigiéndose a el cuarto.

Apoyo las cosas sobre la cama y se sentó a vestirse, cuando estaba por ponerse los Zapatos diviso su pequeña libreta tirada en el suelo abierta.

- No hermione! Lo leíste¡me odiaras! – dijo Harry agarrándola. – Merlín porque la deje a la vista ¡porque! Ella no me quiere… ¡no me quiere¡Y yo escribiendo que estoy confundido con ella!

Se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana y allí la vio correr tan rápido tapándose la cara, sin pensarlo salio tas ella.

ºº Fin del Flash Back ºº

- Si lo leí – dije ahora alzando la vista para verlo – yo… lo siento, no quise confundirte, solo es que lo siento en mi corazón… y quizás lo notaste y eso fue lo que te confundió.

- ¿Tú me quieres? – me pregunto mirándome casi sorprendido.

- Que… no era por eso la confusión – me puse roja, me confesé sola

- No…yo me confundí… - pero no dijo mas nada… se acerco más a mí y levantándome mi cara hacia la suya me beso.

Sin decir más nada, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo sentía volar en el paraíso, sentía sus labios en los míos, besándonos como si fuera la última vez, ya no pensaba en nada solo en ese beso que nos estábamos dando.

Sentía sus labios calidos en los míos, su lengua explorando mi boca y la mía en la suya, se sentó alado mió sin ni siquiera notarlo, me abrazo mientras me seguía besando… ninguno de los dos queríamos separarnos de ese beso, quizás si lo hacíamos nos arrepentiríamos. Acaricio mi mejilla y yo soñaba… no lo podia creer, tanto tiempo esperando este beso y aun no lo podia creer.

Sin saber como sentí una fuerza que me trasladaba, pero aun yo seguía besándolo, y pronto me encontré nuevamente en la cabaña…me separe unos instantes de el… habíamos hecho aparición conjunta. Cerré los ojos para que si era un sueño ya desapareciera, pero sentí nuevamente su mano apoyada en mi mejilla. Me acariciaba de una forma que es difícil de explicar, era como sentir la brisa del viento y el calor del fuego, con cada caricia sentía que me encendía, lo mire, sus ojos color esmeralda, me encantaban, no podia dejar de contemplarlos. Y su labio, ahora rojo luego de la lucha entre los sentimientos de ambos instantes antes, me estaba incitando nuevamente a besarlo.

Mis pensamientos pareciera que se hubieran esfumado, no pensaba, aun no entendía en la situación en la que me encontraba, pero aun así no quería entender.

Tome sus manos entre las mías, me incline sobre él y nuevamente lo beso. No sabía si Harry aun quería, si realmente quería seguir besando y estando en esta situación. Mientras lo miraba podia ver su lucha interna sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero no pude evitarlo con ese beso debía notarlo. Con nuestro nuevo contacto lo sentí temblar, sin saber porque me alegro, eso quería decir que sus sentimientos estaban, y quizás pensando en mi. Pero sentí como quería moverse, quizás retirarse, no podia, no quería, solté sus manos, y las traslade a su cabeza colgándome aun más de su deliciosa boca. Sentí sus brazos alrededor mió, lo sentí temblar hacia mí. En ese momento supe que estaba venciendo cualquier pensamiento opuesto al momento.

Harry estaba vestido con una remera y un Jean sin dudas no había logrado ponerse nada mas antes de venir a buscarme, quizás era el motivo de la aparición nuevamente en la cabaña. Y yo con un pequeño vestido azul y un saco a combinación.

En pocos instantes nuestras prendas cayeron al suelo, sin saber como o porque, solo sentí sus manos deslizarse en mis piernas, una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, yo tome suavemente su remera levantándola y así poder disfrutar de su pecho y minutos después ambos estábamos despojados de esta.

Con el movimiento del beso tan dulce que me estaba dando comenzó a tirarme hacia atrás, estaba nerviosa, de un momento a otro todo podría suceder, pero aun así, estaba con él.

Nuestros corazones palpitaban a un ritmo muy acelerado, casi se los podia sentir, pero entre medio de estos sentimientos expresados, escuche su vos, su suave melodía diciéndome.

- Te amo, y no sabia cuanto.

Y ahí mi voz respondiéndole

- ¡Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo! Toda mi vida.

Después, nuestras voces se confundieron en exclamaciones confusas y sentimientos encontrados.

Allí me encontraba, haciendo el amor con la persona que mas había amado, pero aun así no podia dejar de pensar, si aun amaba a mi mejor amiga. Intente no pensarlo y disfrutar el momento, realmente era suave conmigo, cuidadoso.

Me miraba intensamente en cada embestida que daba, me besaba yo recorría su cuerpo con mis manos mis besos su cuello.

Minutos después, él se encontraba dormido en mi pecho y sonriendo como una niña boba.

Pero fue en ese preciso momento donde mis pensamientos salieron a flote, volvieron a aparecer para atormentarme.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	8. El Dolor de Tu Presencia

"Quizás solo fue el momento"… "Aun ama a Ginny"… "Se dejo llevar" y no pude evitar que mis lagrimas cayeran, seguramente era así, no cabía duda, no podia ser cierto… pero sus palabras… "Te amo y no sabia cuanto"… nuevamente sacudí mi cabeza, esas palabras habían sido por el momento. Suavemente levante su cabeza para que no se golpeara y despertara. Lo ubique bien en el sillón y Salí de el comedor, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Mis lagrimas inundaban mis ojos, pidiendo a grito salir y expresar mi dolor, respire hondo, jamás olvidaría este momento, pero aun así estaba Ginny, no podia hacerle eso, ni a él ni a ella. Sabía que se amaban…y yo había dejado llevarme por lo que sentía, sin darme cuenta cuanto daño podría causar.

Sonó el teléfono, me asuste con el sonido, pero Salí corriendo a atenderlo antes que Harry despertara. Aun mis lágrimas corrían mis mejillas pero al escucharla del otro lado, quisieron salir con más efusividad. Me sentía culpable, no cabía duda de ello.

-¡¡Herms!! – decía feliz su voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Gin – intentaba que mi voz no flaqueara a causa del llanto acumulado y el nudo que se me iba haciendo en la garganta por su causa.

- Como esta todo Herms… ¿me lo estas cuidando?- me dijo tan inocentemente y yo tan culpable.

- Yo… yo… - y silenciosamente deje escapar mis lagrimas que comenzaron a empañar mi vista y mojar mis mejillas – t...todo bien. – dije casi sin fuerzas.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si…

- Bueno te comento que cuando lo decidan pueden volver… esta todo listo, todo preparado, y Harry no notara nada si viene antes. Puedes decirle que tus tíos decidieron volver antes o lo que fuera.

- Esta bien Gin – sabia que no podría hacer acto de presencia yo y menos después de lo que acababa de vivir con Harry.

-Besos Herms… Gracias por todo, Te quiero Amiga – esas palabras entraron como punzadas en mi pecho, me lastimaban y mucho.

- Yo también Ginny, cuídate. – suavemente fui bajando el tubo hasta depositarlo en la base.

Llore con más efusividad y Salí corriendo a mi cuarto. Harry debió despertar cuando sintió mi corrida, porque minutos después lo tenía golpeando mi puerta.

No quería abrirle, quería desaparecer, la culpabilidad me estaba matando. Aferre mis manos con más fuerza en la almohada, como si de ese modo todo fuera a acabar y mi dolor se esfumara.

- Herms¿que tienes? – decía su voz, esa voz que me volvía loca, no quería escucharla no más.

-Nada Harry vete – decía intentando que mi voz no flaqueara.

- Vamos Herms te conozco, se que estas llorando, dime que pasa – dijo con su voz dulce.

Pero no sabia que contestar, no mi mente me confundía, me decía que era una mala amiga, que había estado con el chico que amaba Ginny y que me aproveche por el simple hecho de que el estaba confundida.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que sucede? – escuche decir a Harry

-Harry vete necesito estar a solas.

- OK pero te esperare…necesitamos hablar. – diciendo eso escuche como se marchaba.

Apoye la cabeza en el marco de la ventana, cuando levante la mirada el cielo seguía siendo tan azul, puro y perfecto. Me parecía Extraño…me parecía que el mundo tendría que haber cambiado. Me seque las lágrimas, respire hondo mirando una vez más al horizonte. Me puse de pie y me vestí, ya que solo llevaba la camisa de Harry. Me la saque, la bese, la abrace, sin duda no se la devolvería, este seria mi ultimo recuerdo, lo decidí. Me dirigí al ropero y cogi una camisa Blanca y una falda color frambuesa. Guarde la camisa de Harry bajo la almohada y Salí de allí… me dirigí al baño, me mire al espejo, mi cara no podia estar peor, toda surcadas de lagrimas que no dejaban de recorrer mi rostro. Me abrace a la puerta y resbalando en ella caí al suelo, no podia dejar de llorar, una angustia se me acentuaba en el pecho.

Oí pasos que volvían hacia donde estaba, llore mas intensamente, no me importo que el escuchara, estaba harta, siempre en el medio de todo y mas aun sabiendo que yo no seria la que saldría ganando en todo esto. Sentí presión en la puerta, intentando abrirla, me corrí poco a poco quedando arrinconada, cubrí con mis manos mi cara, no quería verlo, me hacia daño…su presencia me estaba causando mucho dolor y mas sabiendo todo lo que habíamos vivido minutos antes.

Sentí su mano apoyada en mi rostro, intentando correr mis manos para verme, llore mas, su contacto me estaba matando.

Lentamente levante mi mirada hacia sus ojos verdes, tenia una mirada triste, no entendí que significaba. Solo tuve el impulso de abrazarle y así hice.

-Tranquila Herms- me decía acariciándome la espalda.

-Harry, debes irte – susurre.

-¿que¿Por? – pregunto separándose de mi y mirándome a los ojos, no quería verlo, no así no podría separarlo de mi.

- Porque tu amas a Ginny, porque tu vida esta junto a la de ella, porque…me haces daño- y deje que mis lagrimas siguieran su curso. Se quedo callado, un silencio abrumador cortado tan solo por mi agitada respiración y por los soplidos de tristeza de mi corazón.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – sentí decir a Harry

- No, no es lo que quiero, es lo que tu quieres, es lo correcto, solo te confundiste conmigo y nos dejamos llevar por el momento, la verdad Harry yo te amo con todo mi corazón pero no podría soportar saber que fui la causante de separarte de tu verdadero amor…no podría soportarlo, vete.

Harry nuevamente no dijo nada, solo deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se marcho.

Llore mas fuerte aun, no lo podia soportar, estaba escuchando el sonido del motor, realmente se iba, me dejaba….al fin y al cabo, tenia razón.

Mi corazón se desarmo en ese momento, sentí como las ruedas del coche rozaban el suelo y se marchaban…

Me deje caer completamente al suelo, llore con mas intensidad si eso se podia…se había ido…y con el mi vida.

Permanecí esa noche toda la noche despierta, y ahora sola lloraba, desahogando mis sollozos desgarradores en las sabanas. Recordé la excitación que había sentido al sentir su cuerpo recostado sobre el mió. Y mi imaginación no pudo evitar imaginar una situación similar entre Harry y Ginny. Y me dolió.

Después me sentí en la cama y sentí pena por mi, si pena por haberme ilusionado con algo que no era posible, pena de haber perdido para siempre el amor que había crecido conmigo.

Y poco a poco con todos mis sentimientos y aun con mis lágrimas humedeciendo la almohada, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí con los ojos hinchados. No tenia ánimos de nada, me quede allí tirada en la cama, y pensé 'no volvió por mi' y llore nuevamente como lo había estado haciendo toda la noche.

ºº FIN DEL FLASH BACK ºº

Y aquí me encuentro, sentada frente al fuego recordándolo todo… la lluvia no cesa al igual que mis lágrimas.

Me levante y coloque música, de esta forma quizás me distraigo, no quiero pensar mas en él, no mas… debía estar en brazos de ella, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… ¿Cómo haría para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos…como haría?

La música comenzó a sonar y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer al escuchar la letra, era tan para mí, describía todo lo que sentía y lo que me pasaba…

"No se porque pienso en ti

Cuando yo se que imposible convivir

Porque tu amor lo has compartido con las dos

Ella es mi gran amiga y tu una ilusión

No, no, no

No puede ser amor

El dolor de tu presencia

No me deja ya vivir

Te has convertido en una angustia para mí

El dolor de tu presencia

Me ha dañado el corazón

Has divido a dos amigas por amor

Y yo no quiero más dolor

Me duele tu presencia

El dolor de tu presencia

Déjame ya, olvídame

Si de verdad me quieres

Tienes que entender

Yo jamás podría hacerle una traición

Ella es mi gran amiga y tu una ilusión

No, no, no

No puede ser amor

El dolor de tu presencia

Es una angustia para mí

El dolor de tu presencia

Me ha dañado el corazón

Has divido a dos amigas por amor

Y yo no quiero más dolor

El dolor de tu presencia

Me duele tu presencia"

(Letra de Jennifer Peña)

Realmente la letra se ajustaba a mi, no quería perder a mi mejor amiga por él… pero lo amo con tanta intensidad, como jamás pensé lograr amar a alguien, es algo tan fuerte lo que siento.

Mi corazón se desgarra a cada momento. No logro sacarte de mi cabeza ni un segundo, ni tus besos, ni caricias… no puedo olvidarte la mejor tarde que me regalaste. Poder sentir tu aroma, tocar tu piel, besar tus labios, sentirte dentro de mí, son sensaciones que ahora debo olvidar.

Mis lágrimas caen como un torrente de lluvia, como el que ahora se ve desde mi ventana.

Imagino que debes estar abrazada a ella, diciéndole cuanto la amas… pensando que conmigo solo fue una confusión, un acto del momento… un momento que nos éxito a los dos… un momento y nada mas.

No puedo dejar de llorar al recordarte… al pensarte y al soñarte.

Abrazo fuertemente el almohadón de este sillón intentando ahogar mis gritos, gritos de dolor, amargura y desamor.

"Aquella tarde tan lejana y tan cercana a la vez, te dije adiós sin pensar el porque, es que acaso no me daba cuenta que este era el ultimo momento que compartiría contigo, mas, no pude evitar una lagrima... al ver que ya sin ti estaría, en la cárcel de mis recuerdos aun rondas en mi pensamiento."

Este dolor me embriaga el corazón no se que mas hacer…salir corriendo para que… si en todo lo que encuentro pareciera estar gravado tu recuerdo, dulce, tierno y perfecto recuerdo, en donde tus ojos son mi lamento, donde tus caricias son mi debilidad, donde tus besos mi dulce fragilidad…

Aún así, siempre mantendré la esperanza de tu vuelta. Sé que algún día aparecerás por esa puerta, y contigo vendrán de nuevo los rayos de sol a mi corazón apagado y oscuro.

Mientras tanto, aquí esperaré, sentada junto a la ventana, mirando caer la lluvia, y observando la calle encharcada, por si debajo de algún paraguas aparece tu sonrisa.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	9. La Verdad

_"– no lo puedo creer, porque no ha venido contigo – preguntaba intrigada Ginny, mirando a Harry _

_no lo se, solo se que no me quiere volver a ver – dijo tristemente el __ojiverde_

_no te preocupes, iré a hablar con ella, no creo que haya sido tan grave como para que se pelearan dos tan buenos amigos - no puedo decírtelo...perdóname…pero a la larga me entenderás Harry_

_yo creo que si, pero ve, has el intento, de traerla nuevamente…si puedes – dijo y entro a la casa… se sentó en el sofá del comedor y con su cabeza entre las piernas dejo caer lagrimas de desesperación…sabia que la amaba, lo había comprendido desde el día que la conoció, solo se lo negó por temor… luego se confundió con Ginny, pensando que era su verdadero amor, pero jamás nadie reemplazaría lo que sentía por su mejor amiga._

_Ginny desapareció en ese instante con un movimiento rápido y apareció ante la castaña._

_¿Que haces aquí, llorando, y tirada como si no hubiera esperanza? – pregunto Ginny mirándola de arriba abajo, realmente su amiga se encontraba en un estado deplorable._

_¿Q…que haces aquí? – pregunto Hermione casi sin fuerzas._

_Aquí estoy, viniéndote a salvar… cuéntame que es lo que ha ocurrido¿porque estas así? – pregunto Ginny sentándose a su lado_

_Yo…yo Gin perdóname – y nuevamente un torrente de lágrimas comenzaron a salir, mojando su mejilla._

_No debes pedirme perdón, porque deberías si esto ya lo sabia, sabia que lo amabas, simplemente deje que el se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, con el simple pretexto de que me ayudaras, lograría que se juntaran. dijo esta acercándose más a la castaña…_

_Que... que quieres decir – __hermione__ no entendía nada…_

_Que se que amas a Harry, Hermione, lo se hace mucho…y quería juntarlos – dijo esta regalándole una sonrisa_

_Pero como…tu…amor… el – decía casi sin poder coordinar la oración._

_Yo, hace tiempo que termine con él, y después comencé una nueva vida, no __podia__ esperarlo, no, quizás no fue un amor muy fuerte entre los dos, poco a __poco me iba dando cuenta que el sentía lo mismo y que yo amaba a otra persona._

_Eso quieres decir que tu no lo amas mas y ¿que yo he sufrido todo este tiempo por no quererte fallar? -dijo algo dolida __hermione__, porque verdaderamente la había estado pasando mal_

_Perdóname Hermione, era la única manera que Harry se diera cuenta, y la que tú realmente lo aceptaras._

_Pero… pero…ya no hay esperanzas amiga, lo eche…le dije que no lo quería volver a ver – dijo esta tristemente abrazando a su amiga, estaba muy dolida, y agradecida de no haberle fallado a su mejor amiga pero también enojada, una mezcla de sentimientos abatió su corazón, confundiéndola… hasta que las lagrimas ya no fueron lagrimas y s u corazón se debilito…su respiración se acortaba, su angustia amenazaba su vida… y ella solo partía._

_Hermione!!! – gritaba la pelirroja alzándola en su brazos – vamos Hermione, reacciona__ – le daba pequeños golpes en la cara de esta – ¡MERLIN QUE HE HECHO! – decía ahora llorando, sin poder evitar sentirse culpable._

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_estamos llegando al final_**

**_hoy pude publicarles toooodo..con suerte!_**

**_jaja_**

**_espero ke lo disfruten!_**

**_Guishe_**


	10. El Ultimo Escrito

_De pronto sintió un estallido frente a ella, era Harry que volvía a la cabaña para hablar con Hermione, había pasado un buen rato pensando en lo que le pasaba con ella y lo había descubierto…la amaba._

_Ginny!!- grito Harry al ver que __tenia __a Hermione en los brazos – que paso… que le paso a Herms – decía desesperado __corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ambas chicas y __tomándola en sus brazos._

_No lo se Harry, simplemente me abrazo y se desplomo en mi… - decía llorando con mas intensidad que antes…_

_Ve__ busca ayuda Ginny, yo me quedare con ella__. – dijo __harry__ tomando en sus brazos fuertemente a la castaña__ y acariciándola intentándola despertar_

_Hermione, vamos despierta hermosa, reacciona –decía llorando mientras se mecía con ella en los brazos._

_No sabia que hacer… intentaba despertarla pero no __podia__… comenzó a llorar, todo era su culpa, debió quedarse con ella, sabia todo lo que había sufrido al pensar en su mejor amiga, debió decirle desde un principio que era a ella a quien amaba y ahora parecía ser demasiado tarde… no sabia que hacer… Ginny no regresaba y Hermione no despertaba_

_Casi sin aliento poso sus labios en los de ella, con un ultimo suspiro, intentando despertarla, sus lagrimas cayeron en el rostro de la castaña y ella comenzó a moverse en sus brazos…estaba recobrando el conocimiento._

_-Hermione! – gritaba de felicidad Harry, acariciándola_

_Hermione no entendía nada, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar abrazando a la pelirroja cuando sintió que el aire se le acababa y su vista se nublaba…estaba segura que después de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado esos días…esas tensiones y sentimientos guardados, habían estallado, manifestándose de esa forma… pero no entendía como era que ahora estaba en los brazos de Harry._

_-H…Harry…que paso…Ginny… - dijo esta casi sin voz… intentando armar con todas sus fuerzas la oración…_

_-Shh… descansa Herms… Ginny fue en busca de ayuda, te desmayaste… -decía Harry aun derramando lagrimas._

_-¿Porque lloras Harry? – pregunto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Temí por un momento perderte…y jamás me perdonaría no habértelo dicho antes…_

_-haberme dicho que Harry – dijo Hermione mirándolo mas intensamente sin poder evitar sentir su corazón latir mas rápidamente_

_-que TE AMO…- dijo Harry _

_-Y yo a vos Harry – dijo ella dejando que él se acercara a ella para besarla_

_Se fundieron en un beso que jamás nadie podría describir…era un beso esperado…_

_Era un beso que pocos podrían lograr tener… solo con el verdadero sentimiento del amor, la magia podría marcar el único beso que dejaría huellas en el Corazón._

_Hermione desde ese momento procuro recuperarse, ya que tiempo después de lo que le había sucedido había tenido que ir a San __Mungo__ y quedarse en recuperación por una semana…ya que por la carga de angustia acumulada por la muchacha había hecho que tuviera una recaída como la que había tenido a brazos de su amiga._

_Hermione luego de un tiempo supo perdonar a Ginny… la cual ahora se encontraba saliendo nuevamente con Deán Thomas y parecía verse muy feliz junto a él._

_Ron había aceptado muy bien los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Harry algo que no le sorprendió…ya que el pelirrojo había aprendido a amar a Lavender luego de su año en Hogwarts…_

_Y en cuanto ella y Harry estaban experimentando el verdadero amor… el cual había luchado por salir de cada uno y unirse para hacerse infinito, único y mágico._

_Ahora pasaban las tardes juntos… habían comprado la cabaña de los tíos de Hermione, ya que ellos habían decidido quedarse a vivir en un pueblito no muy alejados de allí…_

_Harry había comprendido todo lo que Hermione había sufrido por él y ahora intentaba recompensarla a cada momento… haciendo que sus días fueran únicos e irrepetibles._

_Hermione, no sufría mas… solo disfrutaba de su amor... y se sentía completamente feliz…de tener a su lado a su amigo y a su primer amor…_

_Hermione solo una vez más volvió a abrir su diario en el cual escribía… solo una vez mas logro sacarse su más y preciado sentimiento…y escribió…_

**_"Hoy descubro que cambié mi forma de ver al mundo. Me dejo llevar por lo maravilloso de esta vida que solo en tus ojos lo descubro, cada día cuando vienes y me amas de esa manera no pronuncio palabras, no puedo expresar este amor que me enmudece por lo que siente, no se puede expresar solo en palabra, me quedaría corta pues este sentimiento es tan grande que no hay palabra justa para describir, ni forma de expresarlo__…__ ese amor que tu me das me eleva, me saca de mis problemas, me divierte y me hace feliz cada instante que comparto junto a ti. _**

_**Contigo soy FELIZ, siento que vuelo en vez de caminar, que canto en vez de grita, siento que bailo como nunca antes baile con todos estos sentimientos a flor de piel, siento que salto, grito y amo a la vez.**_

_**Mi amor no tiene fin, pues cada día tú lo haces maravilloso, distinto, especial.**_

_**Te amo y tu me haces sentir única, hermosa, tuya cada día, hora, minuto, segundo que comparto con vos, cada instante de mi vida y aun cuando no estas, me llamas, me amas con esa locura que solo tu tienes. **_

**_Te amo y mi amor no se expresa con palabras, solo mirándome a los ojos tu veras que __sos__ lo único para mi, __sos__ el príncipe de cada niña en su cuento de hadas, tu para mi eres lo mas preciado, lo mas amado._**

**_Te amo y no te lo digo con palabras sino con el corazón en tus manos, dándonos __ese beso tan apasionado, tan soñado y esperado, Te Amo como nunca imagine amar a nadie."_**

Ese fue su ultimo escrito… el cual dedico eternamente a Harry…el cual hasta el día de hoy…recuerda y el cual jamás olvidara…

_**¡¡ FIN !!****

* * *

**_

**Espero de todo corazon que hayan disfrutado de esta Historia.. la verdad me encanto hacerla y me identifique mucho**

**creo que muchas de nosotras nos makinamos un monton de cosas cada vez que del amor se trata... ja**

**o no es cierto??**

**bueno aqui una prueba mas que el amor siempre triunfa...**

**besoooos**

**Guishe**


End file.
